Crown of Death
by ScarletteSorceress
Summary: Something has been stolen from Hades' relm and he is not a happy god. Can three girls hold the answer behind the angel shadow? Or will the entire world tremble when it's revealed that both underworlds have been robbed? And why is Leo being a Stalker?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is only my second story and it's a Leo/OC and Conner/OC because I love those two sooo much. If there is any pairings you want I will try and them in but for once I do have a plot. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's books even though I seriously want too.**

Three figures ducked down a shadowed alleyway. They were all girls, one taller than the rest slightly, but still small. The breathing was laboured as they ran further into the alley. The thing was right behind them, almost with them.

Suddenly one of the girls stumbled. She had thin, light blonde hair that shimmered in the evening light. Blue eyes squinted in pain as she twisted her ankle. "Agalia!".

The middle girl had noticed her friends' pain. This girl had long, curly dark brown hair. She was well muscled but when she helped her friend she was gentle. "Come on you idiot! Now's not the time to get hurt".

"Quick, down this road" the last girl said as she picked the lock on the gate to a narrow, grubby street. The girls where either so desperate to get away or they didn't care about their appearance to complain about the dank, disgusting road the taller girl had picked. Finally coming to a stop at a decaying graveyard the last girl turned to look at the blonde's ankle.

"Marion, we can't stay here. That thing will soon be after us and Agalia can't run much further with a twisted ankle" said the brown haired girl, determination and stubbornness blazing in deep brown eyes.

"I know that Lydia but that was a monster I really _cannot_ fight" said the last girl. Marion was the tallest of the three and also had blonde hair but it was a darker shade than Agalia's. Stormy gray eyes glanced up at the girl glaring at her.

All the girls had ripped dark clothes that were splattered with dirt and a golden powder. Twigs and leaves tangled their hair and all of them had multiple scratched on them, like they had lost against a demented cat. Agalia broke of the glaring contest with a not-so-well-hidden snigger.

"As funn as being a damsel in distress is, can someone please confirm that we are inexplicitly lost?"

"Agalia we were hopelessly lost when we met each other five days ago running from those harpies" sighed Marion as she helped Agalia sit down on a nearby bench.

"Oh so you know what the crackpot chickens were but you freeze up at a bloodie massive spider!" Lydia whispered to her friend harshly. Marion looked down at the ground ashamed. She loathed spiders and Lydia knew this but they had bigger problems. The dream had said to get to a safe place. A place you could easily see from the air. Big problem with that plan when you're a runaway kid with monsters out of myths coming to kill you, what the heck is safe? Nowhere was safe anymore.

After three days of non-stop running they were all exhausted.

"I can run with a twisted ankle. We still need to get to the place the goat man told us about". Light blue eyes blinked up at the other two girls. Agalia was not simply going to complain and cry when something the size of a mini bus was chasing them. Slowly but surely she got to her feet, every muscle in her body protesting heavily. Shaking of the throb in her ankle she squared her shoulders and jogged slowly down a path beside a tomb. With a sigh the other two followed.

After about five minutes of slow jogging-though it seemed a lot longer, the three finally emerged in a small park. Across the glade another goat person was waving them over. With hesitation the girls run (or limped in Agalia's case) across the park to an area of woodland.

"Are you the three girls Rowan said to expect?"

"If by Rowan you mean the incredibly temperamental goat man we met coming here, then yeah we are".

"Good, the extraction squad should be here soon but until then…" a sticky glob of something cut the poor goat boy off. The massive spider that was chasing them had finally caught up.

Eight long hairy legs the colour of rust with eight beady black eyes to match. From the spiders must acid silver gloop dripped burning a hole into the ground. The small group dodged another spray of gloop and the satyr (for that was what the boy had to be) raised a pair of reed pipes to his lips. A slow, haunting melody escaped the instrument as the spider started to slow in its attempt to make the girls its supper. The roots from the trees snaked their way around the legs binding it down. While the melody played a golden chariot flew down from the sky, pulled by two magnificent pegasi.

Agalia gazed at them, enthralled by their beauty. Lydia was stunned too but she was also busy trying to unfreeze Marion. As soon as the spider had shown its ugly head, Marion had shut down. All she could do was star at the thing in utmost horror and revulsion.

A boy drew an arrow as a girl beside him drew up the chariot. The boy jumped and released the arrow in a shaft of pure sunlight, straight into the spiders head. As soon as the arrow made contact the monster dissolved into golden sand that was scattered in the wind from the pegasi's wings. The satyr shooed the three into the chariot as the boy introduced himself as Will Solace and the girl as Clarisse La Rue.

Will had shiny blonde hair, blue eyes and a healthy tan. Both he and Clarisse were wearing orange t-shirts with Camp Half-Blood written on them. Clarisse had stringy brown hair and was very buff. Like more muscular than Will which seemed kind of weird to Agalia. A spear was strapped to her back, while Will had a quiver full of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. Soon the skyline of New Orleans was well behind them.

'So that's where we were' realised Agalia as she tuned in to what Clarisse was saying. They were going to a place called Camp Half-Blood? Cool. They were actually demi-gods? Awesome! Have they been claimed yet? WTF does it look like to you woman?

Soon they were nearing a city that looked like New York. Will said that Camp was on Long Island Sound. Soon they were at the most beautiful place that the girls had seen. Little did they know that a shadow would descend on this place, turning it into hell on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO though if I did Nico would rule the world**

(Agalia's POV)

As soon as we touched down, loads of kids came running to us. The oldest I could see was probably sixteen, maybe fifteen? The youngest looked around ten. All of them were wearing the orange camp T-shirt. A girl with dirty-blonde hair pushed her way forward.

"Will!" she called, waving a small shovel in the air. She looked angry and exasperated. The girl also had a smug of dirt on her cheek, like she had just finished gardening.

"Oh hey there Bethan" replied Will, shifting on his toes. Clarisse snorted and turned away, grunting something like "I'll go get Annabeth".

"Why did you help the Stoll brothers?" Bethan implored, wringing her hands in exasperation. "Surely you know better"

Will looked at the ground mumbling something about 'blackmail…pranks…good-for-nothing-brothers'. Whoever these 'Stoll brothers' were, I was quickly starting to like them. Suddenly a burst of light appeared over Lydia's head, bathing us all in a harsh, red glow. An image of a bloody spear circled around her head. A small groan came from a boy with curly black hair. He looked to me a bit like a Latino version of peter pan… with black hair. He muttered something about war obsessed bullies. That made absolutely no sense to me.

Marion gasped slightly in recognition. I hate it when she does that. All through our little trip, she had been the one to recognise absolutely every monster. Bloodie nerd, she is.

"That's the symbol of the war god Ares, isn't it?" She exclaimed, staring straight at the fading spear with absolute certainty. Clarisse pushed her way to the front again with a girl following her. It was obvious that everyone respected the girl who was surveying Lydia with deep grey eyes. This must be that Annabeth girl Clarisse went to get. A simple ponytail held back honey blonde hair.

She looked Lydia over once more, and then turned to look at me.

"What are your names?"

"Marion Young"

"Lydia Ashfield"

"Agalia Dickens" I finished with a huff. Sorry but I generally don't like being made to feel like a guinea pig in a cage. Annabeth may have smirked at me but I'm not quite sure.

"Welcome to all of you" she turned to address the crowd of kids. "Lydia has been claimed as the daughter of Ares. Clarisse, can you show her around while I talk to the other two." Clarisse grunted and beckoned for Lydia to follow her. Lydia squared her shoulders and started to march towards her, not without shooting a look at me saying 'watch-your-mouth-Don't-give-anything-away'. Ok lips are officially sealed.

Lydia's looks can get pretty freaky. Nothing on mine of course, but still scary. I think I'll leave all the talking to Marion. Maybe.

Annabeth took us around the camp. IT IS AMAZING! There is a sweet looking archery range and even more pegasi. She took us up to a cave which had a purple curtain over the mouth. Something tells me I will not like what's in there. Oh well, into the creepy cave we go.

The inside was actually pretty cool. Easels, sketchpads and all sorts of art equipment littered the place. A girl with frizzy red hair turned to look at us from a painting.

"Hey there. You must be the new girls, but wait; there should be three of you." The redhead looked at us in confusion.

"One- how do you know there are three of us? Two- our friend Lydia just got claimed so she's with the Ares cabin (Annabeth had explained about how camp worked but I tuned out half-way through) and three- Who the heck are you?" Marion questioned without taking a breath.

"Marion, did you know there's a magical thing called breathing, you know, it keeps you alive" I said as innocently as I could. Marion shot me a look like: Shut your trap. Funny I tend to get that look a lot.

"This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's the oracle of Delphi" explained Annabeth patiently. You could literally see the light bulb going off in Marion's head.

"So that's how you knew who we were. You can see into the future." She exclaimed. I just smiled and pretended I knew what they were on about. Marion went over to look at the painting Rachel had almost finished. It was mainly dark but there was a small, pale boy curled up in the centre. He seemed to have wings coming out from his back but you couldn't be sure. In the shadows of the paint were things that I don't even want to know about. Dis jointed faces and figures, reaching out to the pale boy.

I turned away but Marion stared on transfixed. "I think that we may have to send another quest, only this time they may have to be in a bigger group" Rachel mumbled, trailing her finger down the side of the canvas.

"Why would we have to do that?" questioned Annabeth sharply. Something tells me Annabeth doesn't like being kept in the dark.

"I had a dream about these three girls coming here" Rachel sighed. "Then something bad happens and I know that Jason, Piper and Leo are involved."

"Who are Jason, Piper and Leo?" I asked cautiously. I didn't like what they were talking about.

"Piper is the head counsellor for the Aphrodite cabin, Leo is the head counsellor for the Hephaestus cabin and Jason is a son of Jupiter who was traded with Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon by Hera. They went on a quest before Christmas to rescue Hera." Annabeth supplied, tears coming to her eyes when she said the name Percy Jackson. Me thinks there is a romance a-foot.

Suddenly an explosion went off near the black, spooky/really, really cool cabin with burning green fires outside. With one look at the rest of us, Annabeth ran down the hill to check it out. Rachel, Marion and I shrugged, and then ran off to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya people! How are you people? I have a very sore throat if anyone wonders, so what better remedy than fan fiction? Oh by the way this chapter is going to be in Lydia's point of view. If you want any specific point of view just give me a review. I was so happy when I read one of my reviews! Ah well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and I'm pretty sure I wont own the Kane chronicles by the time they come in. I do however own Marion, Agalia and Lydia. *Whispers in a very creepy voice* "Yes kadesh, yes floople I do own you now!"**

While Agalia was getting to know Annabeth and Rachel, I was getting to know Clarisse. She was okay I guess but she certainly was a bit strange. Like whenever a kid came along she sneered at them and they run away. Why would she do that? Unless being a daughter of Ares made you absolutely horrid. But then why did Ares claim me? Sure I'm strong but I'm not unnecessarily mean to people. As I was pondering the good and bad points (ok mainly the bad) of being a daughter of the war god, Clarisse was showing me around the cabin areas. I have to admit the cabins were impressive but the one that caught my eye was the black one.

It had scenes of death carved in silver on the wall and torches at the front burning with green fire. Unconsciously I started to walk towards it, not bothering to listen to Clarisse. There was something odd about that cabin. Maybe my subconscious (which is a lazy bum on most days) decided 'Hay Lydia hasn't had any premonitions lately, let's give her loads now!' If that's the case my subconscious has cruddy timing. As soon as I reached the cabin I realized who it belonged to. The children of death. Isn't that what the dream warned against? Why can't I remember?

"What are you doing?" sneered Clarisse. Apparently manners weren't one of Ares strong suits. Why the heck would my mum fall for someone like that? I don't know.

Looking back at Clarisse, I let out a huge sigh. Fixing her with one of my 'are-you-really-that-stupid' looks I answered.

"I'm having a look at a cabin, duh". Turning my back on her outraged face I reached out to touch the handle, which was an ornate silver skull. Suddenly the green fire snaked in front of fingers, blowing me back into Clarisse. We both went flying as a green fire ball erupted in a deafening explosion. Out of the flames stepped a decaying corpse. It opened its mouth and in a horrid, choking voice cried "How dare you try and intrude on the house of my king! Who dares to try and enter without his permission? Be gone foul trespasser, leave my masters home now!" With a final shriek, the corpse burst into flames.

The children of death certainly have a _unique_ intruder alert system. Clarisse shoved me off her as Annabeth ran down to us followed by Marion, Agalia, and Rachel (who I didn't know at the time) and a...

Holy prancing ponies Batman! A centaur!

One look from him and I knew I was in trouble. From the waist up he was a middle aged man with a scraggly brown beard, deep brown eyes and a tweed jacket. From the waist down he was a magnificent white stallion. He galloped over to us and examined the now normal torches. Marion hurried over to me and helped me to my feet. The image of the rotting corpse was still fresh in my mind.

"Who tried to enter the Hades cabin this time?" he asked in a weary voice, his eyes lingering on a pair of boys that looked completely identical. No wait, ones shorter than the other. "It wasn't us Chiron, we swear" said thing one (the smaller one for you nitwits out there). (**A/N: No offence intended, Lydia just showing her Ares side) **Thing two started to speak.

"Honestly Chiron it wasn't us. It was the new Ares girl". That little tattle-tale! He is so dead! And so is Agalia as soon as she stops snickering. I gave him glare number 23. Yes I have many different glares. Glare 23 was 'Stop-talking-now-or-you-will-find-your-head-down-a-bug-infested-hole'. Much more effective than the clichéd toilet. That effectively shut him up.

Chiron turned to me. "Now as you're new I must warn you not to intrude in the Hades cabin. Especially if the resident is not here". He smiled and trotted away towards what looked like an archery range. The things and Agalia sidled up to us still snickering. The things both had sandy blonde hair, twinkling blue eyes and a grin that screamed 'give me silly string so I can spray it in your face'! The taller one introduced himself as Travis and the smaller one was Conner. They were the Stoll brothers that girl Bethan was annoyed with.

"Really? That's awesome. What did you do to get Bethan mad?" asked Agalia practically sparkling. The brothers looked taken aback for a moment before Conner answered.

"Well my brother here has a crush on Katie Gardner (And Travis has just elbowed his brother in the ribs with a very pink face) err yes, well we got Will from the Apollo cabin to write a song all about the blossoming Katie. Then we recorded Travis singing it and played it while Will went off to collect you three" Conner grin stretched wider and wider till I thought his face was going to split. Agalia was bouncing up and down squealing. In other words, she's really excited.

That usually only happens when she and Marion go into Manga fan girl mode. God, sorry... Gods we're doomed. I did a double take when I saw Marion was in the same state as Agalia. What the hell was happening?

After Marion and Agalia settle down we had to split up for dinner. They went with Hermes and I was stuck with my half-siblings. Yaaay. I'm sooo happy! NOT!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Feel proud of me people I have managed to find the prophesy! Cus I kinda lost it and that is why this story has not been updated in, like, forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riorden's work.**

Crown of death chapter4: Marion's dilemma

Dinner was not a quiet affaire. Especially at the Hermes table! Though it may just be me that doesn't enjoy carrots being thrown around. Especially seeing as they were just in Agalia's mouth. Yes my friends, Agalia had gotten herself into an eating contest.

With the Stoll brothers.

Gods help them. They are going to need it.

As they continued spraying food all over themselves, I looked round at the other tables. The Athena table was discussing something with each other, huddled over the table. All except Annabeth. She was  
staring at a table near the far side of the pavilion. The Poseidon table. Most of The eyes at dinner were fixed there, most with helpless looks, like they were wanting nothing more than someone to sit there.

There was another empty table getting similar looks. Only this time the looks mingled with resentment and fear. The Hades table. I wasn't sure how to feel about Hades. I didn't fear death and I couldn't help  
but feel sorry for him. I mean, his wife leaves him for half the year, his brother's desert him when he needs their help and he and his children are shunned for something he didn't ask for. He didn't say  
"Hey I want to rule over dead people that don't remember anything about life, and live in a dark, dingy cave where nothing grows! Whoopee!"

I caught Lydia looking there as well. I bet she was thinking about The Hades cabin alarm system. She grimaced in remembrance and turned back to her food.

When I turned back to my table I found that the food fight had progressed. Travis was now on the table, his face in his plate and groaning loudly. Conner and Agalia were still going strong.

However I think Conner was starting to see it was a hopeless war to fight against her. So in true Hermes style he decided to lose in style!

With a great cry, he leapt up and smashed his plate of mashed potatoes into Agalia's hair!

What. An. Idiot!

Silence had fallen around the table as Agalia stared at her plate, Conner grinning like an idiot beside her. Slowly the other tables fell silent as well and turned, as one, to the Hermes table.

Slowly Agalia's fists unclenched then relented, as she turned to face Conner. "Why the hell did you do that for?" she whispered. Across the room Lydia's eyes widened. We both knew what that voice meant and its consequences.

I am not ashamed to admit that when confronted with that voice, Lydia and I took the brave and heroic route. With our hands covering our ears we dived to the floor and crawled underneath our respective tables. And it was from that safe point we observed the explosion.

"What the hell Conner?! Do you know how hard it is to get mashed potato out of hair?! And what about the food?!" here she actually tackled him off the bench and onto the floor.

"That was a complete waste of good food" now she was smearing her own mashed potato into his hair and pouring gravy all over his face. Travis managed to lift himself up to see his brother plight and decided to help in the least helpful way.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And so the entire pavilion took up the call and began throwing their dinners at each other like frenzied apes

Hephaestus's table were being led by the crazy Latino, Leo I think his name was. He was busy building a catapult out of carrot sticks.

The Ares table picking up roast potatoes and chucking the like grenades at the Athena table. Lydia and I had assumed the safest position. Army crawling under the tables to get to the side of the pavilion.

"A bit mental, ain't she?" Lydia observed as we ducked a battalion of brussel sprouts.

"What gave it away?" I asked back, pretending to be shocked as I narrowly avoided getting hit by a donut. Looks like the campers have got moved on to desert.

Soon we were at the edge of the pavilion, relatively clean. This is more than can be said for others. The Athena table was engaged in a pea shooting war with the Apollo table. Clarisse was shoving carrots up people's noses. The Hypnos table was still fast asleep. The Hermes table looked like a scene from Charlie and the chocolate factory if the oompaloompa's went on strike and started blowing things up. Not pretty, especially seeing that Agalia was still brawling with Conner. Right now Conner looked like a steak and kidney pie gone wrong. As in seriously wrong!

It looked like no order was being restored as the Hecate table had enchanted the entire pudding selection to attack the person who tried to restore order. Unfortunately that person was Chiron. Poor guy was ducking trifle and avoiding pavlova while still being clobbered by ice-cream!

Amazingly though, the thing that got us to calm down was the golden light that was shining all around. There in the middle of the light was Agalia, still holding a dazed Conner. Her blue eyes were wide and  
frightened, even when the light died down.

Chiron did not look happy as he trotted forward to stand, towering over my friend. "Agalia, daughter of Apollo, rise and go to your siblings while I sort these two troublemakers out".

The Apollo table was reaching out to welcome her as we watched from the sidelines.

"Looks like she'll fit right in. Got a warmer welcome than me anyway" grumbled Lydia as we watched one of Agalia's new half sisters hug her. I merely sighed my agreement and started down towards the amphitheatre. The Stoll brothers were forced to clean it as their punishment while the rest of us have no smores for the evening! Lydia traipsed off to join the Ares cabin under a blood red banner while Agalia joined the Apollo cabin at the bottom of the amphitheatre where they started stringing and plucking instruments. I meanwhile sat with the Hermes cabin and was quickly bored. We sang a load of cheesy songs that even made me smile when the girl named Rachel got up and addressed the crowd.

"I have been having more premonitions lately and I feel we will need a quest soon but I feel like it will be a quest like no other" she looked like she wanted to say more but instead she started to swoon. Three people rushed forward and sat her upon a three legged stool. Then she open glowing green eyes and green smoke poured from her mouth.

_Lords of Death, their rage unbound_

_Now these items must be found_

_Dove, Lightening, Fire stand_

_With Owl, Arrow, and Violent Hand_

_Fallen Angel fights unseen_

_To find what silence truly means_

Deathly silence followed these words as Rachel regained her consciousness.

"That's what you meant" I murmured. With the area so silent my voice carried all around.

"When we visited you earlier, that painting. It was of an angel!" I exclaimed. Agalia shot me an exasperated look.

"How is it you always know these things? Doesn't she Lyds? Every single bloody time"

"Honestly it's not that hard Agalia. If you just used the brain you were born with for once you would see the answer…"

I cut off from my rant as a bright light shone above my head, casting a silver glow on people's faces. In the middle of the light was the hologram of an owl. My mother was Athena!

**A/N: There updated and everything! Review please.**


End file.
